mah_private_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gold Diamond's Crimes
Crimes Crimes committed pre-bail These are the crimes that Gold Diamond committed which ended up giving him the bail in the first place. Yellow Diamond was furious because she wanted him to be shattered. # 3 counts of Child Neglect # 70 counts of Treason # Lying about said child abuse # Recording his girlfriends abusing dragonite # Posted abuse on social media # 35 counts of child exploitation Rumoured Crimes These crimes are rumoured to have been committed by Gold Diamond himself but it has not been proven. = The 30/6 massacre and assassination of Red Diamond The 30/6 massacre occurred 3 weeks before Dragonite was due to be born. Red Diamond was at a friend's disco party and he was celebrating the fact that he was about to have a baby sister. When at 11:35 PM at night a bomb exploded killing 35 gems and a hooded figure swept in and killed red diamond stabbing him smack-bang in his gem shattering him. That same night Gold diamond didnt stay in the hospital to watch his pregnant mother who was 3 weeks from being in labour because he said he had "unattended business to attend to". Red diamond was going to return to the hospital after spending more time in the hospital with Yellow diamond then what gold had. Gold had only spent the last 2 weeks with Yellow diamond and he was not there when Dragonite was born. So Gold was immediately arrested and charged with murder but he denied doing it after people said the person was yellow in skin tone and had a tattoo of the Diamond Authority insignia on his wrist. He denied it and framed a topaz for the crime. But to this day Yellow diamond still blames gold for the death of her son Red Diamond. If red diamond was alive today he would have been more loving and caring then what Gold diamond was and would have pushed for him to be shattered and would be less lazier then what gold is and Dragonite and Red diamond would be inseperable. The galaxy's biggest ship computer hack On the 21st of March there was a massive computer hack spanning thousands of ships the weapons of the ships would be offline and so would the shields leaving them vulnerable. The only ship who still had weapons was Gold Diamond's as he had weapons at that time. He laughed as he did it and what is even worse is he tried to pin it on his sister who was merely 1000 years old (equivalent to that of a 1 year old baby). Which is after when his popularity began to decline. However only slightly did it worsen he still had friends and was still popular. Gold diamond was again arrested but let off as he pinned it on an unsuspecting peridot. = = Bail terms These are the bail terms in which Gold Diamond was given however he was shattered because he broke the most serious one the "†" represents the ones that he broke and the ones in bold are serious. They are as follows # Article I: Gold Diamond Shall Not Drive or Own a Palanquin indefinitely. # Article II: Gold Diamond Shall Not Drive His Armship Indefinitley † . # Article III: Gold Diamond Shall Not own any Social Media. # Article IV: Gold Diamond Shall not come into contact with any females. He is forbidden from having a female friend, spouse or mistress. The only Females he is allowed to see are his mother, sister and 2 other aunts (BD and WD).His court shall be completely male and his Pearl shall be male as well. He will be moved to an all boys school. † # Article V: Gold Diamond is not allowed to have any children †. Crimes post-bail These are the crimes he committed post-bail which means that ended up in him being shattered. * Adultery * Incest * Violating Articles 2,4 and 5 of his bail terms * Treason Category:Traitors